Siempre quedarán los amigos
by springdreams
Summary: Tal vez James no pudo conquistar a Lily esta vez, y tal vez los cuatro merodeadores pasaron semanas en enfermería por intoxicación grave con chocolate, pero lo que nadie podía negar, era que estaban juntos, en cualquier cosa.


-¡Deja de hablar de Evans de una vez! – gritó Sirius lanzándole una almohada -¡Intento dormir!

James lo miró y refunfuñó enfadado

-Nunca me ayudas con Lily.

-¿Estás bromeando? – intervino Peter. -¿Cuándo te esperé hasta las 3 en la sala común porque fuiste a espiarla?

-O yo tengo algo mejor. Creo que NUNCA vas a poder superar esto, James – dijo Sirius recordando.

_Flashback._

-¡Vaaaamos! ¡Les juro que esta vez va a funcionar, TIENE que funcionar!

Sirius lo miró con asco, Remus negó lentamente con la cabeza y Peter solo se puso algo nervioso.

Sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a las locuras de James, pero esto ya se estaba descontrolando.

-¡Si piensas que voy a hacer esa estupidez por tu obsesión con la cabeza de zanahoria, estás equivocado! – Le gritó Sirius dándole la espalda.

James lo ignoro y se dirigió a Remus y a Peter esperanzado.

-¿Por favor? – dijo con su cara de 'soy un ángel' número uno.

Remus volvió a suspirar

-¿De verdad crees que va a funcionar?

James se paró en la cama emocionado

-¡Claro que va a funcionar! ¡Te digo que escuché a Lily hace un año en clase de pociones diciendo que las pascuas eran sus fiestas favoritas! – dijo gesticulando con las manos como un loco.

Sirius se incorporó y tomó a James por los hombros.

-Prongs, somos amigos desde primer año, es decir… unos cinco años. Y dentro del concepto 'amistad' y todas esas cursilerías, es obligación decirles a los amigos la verdad. Y la verdad es que disfrazarnos de conejitos y aparecer junto a Evans a la noche cargados de huevos de pascua no va a hacer que se enamore de ti mágicamente. Ya te dije que uses una poción del amor…

-¡Eso es ilegal, Padfoot! – Reclamó Lupin enfadado – James, Sirius tiene razón. ¿Por qué mejor no le envías un huevo de chocolate con una nota y asunto acabado?

James le palmeó la espalda, preocupado.

-Ay, Moony, Moony. ¿Tu crees que no hice eso el año pasado? ¿Y qué conseguí?

N-A-D-A.

Peter se arrimó tímidamente

-James, eso es porque en la tarjeta decía 'Si tuvieras el sabor de este huevo de chocolate, no dudaría en comerte ni siquiera un instante'

James lo miró ofendido, ante las risas de Sirius.

-Wormtail, deberías estar de mi lado. Chicos, por favor, les digo que esta vez va a funcionar…

_Dos días después _

-Aún no sé porque hago esto – repitió Sirius por vez número ochenta.

Y cuando ya estuvo disfrazado, la frase cambió a:

-¡JAMES POTTER NI PIENSO HACERLO!

El atuendo incluía un disfraz entero de conejo rosado, con un pompón en la parte de la cola y orejas largas y blancas. En la cara les había dibujado bigotes con un marcador, y llevaban canastas con huevos de pascua.

Sirius intentaba arrancarse el disfraz, Peter se miraba con asco y Lupin se tomaba la cara con desesperación.

-¿Ya se saben sus líneas? – preguntó James emocionado – Sirius, aunque intentes cortarlo con una sierra eléctrica, hechicé los disfraces y solo pueden quitárselos cuando yo lo diga.

-Hijo de …. –

James, en cambio, llevaba una camisa blanca con jeans, el pelo revuelto como siempre y un ramo de flores en la mano.

-¿Listos? Síganme.

-¿Vamos a bajar a la sala común así? – preguntó Peter.

-No, vamos hasta la sala multipropósito. Cité a Evans ahí, los chicos no podemos subir al dormitorio de ellas.

-¡DAME LA CAPA AHORA MISMO O NO VOY! – Sirius estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, el disfraz le picaba en todo el cuerpo y se estaba muriendo de calor.

Remus intentaba calmarlo, aunque su cara tampoco demostraba felicidad.

-¡Oh, vamos Sirius! – insistió James - ¡Las chicas te van a encontrar adorable!

-No puedo ni imaginármelo – dijo el sarcásticamente – '_el de disfraz de conejo rosita es el chico que me besó la otra noche, ¿no es totalmente masculino?_

– Vámonos de una vez, antes de que se maten – murmuró Remus.

* * *

Lily Evans estaba de pésimo humor (para variar, cuando el asunto tenía que ver con el idiota de Potter). ¿Para qué le había dicho que esté a las 11:00 pm en esta especie de sala que se transformaba? La carta decía estrictamente 'Caminar tres veces de izquierda a derecha pensando _Transfórmate en la sala común de Gryffindor_. Y eso había hecho Lily, y había funcionado, ya que ahora estaba en una réplica de su sala común, vacía. Miró el reloj de la pared con pesadez, ya eran las 11:05. Si Potter no aparecía en los próximos minutos, definitivamente, se iría. Pero entonces, escuchó voces afuera, y unos segundos después, lo vio entrar… seguido de sus amigos.

¿Qué demonios hacían Black, Pettigrew y Lupin vestidos como conejos?

James se ubicó frente a ella, y sus amigos los rodearon.

-_Tu pelo es rojo, como mi corazón – _empezó Lupin con dificultad.

-_Tus verdes ojos, dos rubíes que brillan sin compasión – _siguió Sirius sin ganas

Peter, en cambio, empezó a leer dificultosamente de su mano

-_Cada mañana me entristeces…digo, resplandeces _

_-Con tu sonrisa… como el agua a los peces – _Lupin hizo un gesto de dolor con la última frase, James tenía menos futuro como poeta que él como elfo doméstico.

-_Por eso, hoy quiero decirte…_

_-Que, aunque cada vez que te veo, me despiste…_

_-Lily, quiero ser más que tu amigo,_

-_Por eso linda, ¿saldrías conmigo?_

(En esa última frase fue cuando se adelantó James, para rematar el 'poema' con una de sus sonrisas de top model)

Lily los miró alzando una ceja, se quedó quieta por algunos momentos, y al final preguntó,

-¿Esto es una broma?

Lupin suspiró, Peter miró nervioso y Sirius siguió intentando sacarse el disfraz.

En cambio, James se apresuró a contestar desesperado - ¡No, no Lily! ¡Es en serio!

Lily los miraba a los cuatro en una especie de secuencia nerviosa (Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Remus, Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Remus) sin saber muy bien que decir o que hacer.

-Eh… Gracias. Supongo.

-¡Aun no me has contestado! Si dices que aceptas salir conmigo, te regalo todos esos huevos de chocolate – dijo James entusiasmado señalando las canastas que llevaban sus amigos.

Lily lo miró horrorizada.

-¡¿Crees que soy como esas amigas tuyas que se venden por cualquier cosa?! No voy a salir contigo por chocolate, Potter.

-¡Mis 'amigas' salen conmigo porque les gusto! ¡Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo Evans, sabes que estás muerta por mi!

-¡Muerta de asco!

Y los tres amigos miraron aburridos como James y Lily discutían, atentos para intervenir cuando la situación pasara a mayores. Pero Lily se fue ofendida después de que él se arrodillase frente a ella y suplicara.

James se quedó desolado, con una flor en la mano y revolviéndose el cabello.

-¿Me puedo sacar esta basura? – preguntó Sirius, pero Remus lo calló con una de esas miradas que decían claramente 'James está sufriendo por Evans.

Después de algunos minutos, James se dio vuelta, suspiró y sentenció:

-Vamos, chicos. Tenemos cincuenta huevos de chocolate con sorpresas de Zonko para comer en una noche.

**¿Les gustó? ¿No? Reviews!**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
